The present invention relates generally to a method, system, and computer program product for writers to be anonymous, and more particularly to a method, system, and computer program product for de-identification of written text.
Writers develop a writing style which may help to identify themselves, such as using common phrasing or writing style and consistently misspelling specific words. Information such as geographic and naming conventions may also help to identify writers. Writers may wish to be anonymous when sharing information they have written, for example when participating in a survey. When a writer is aware that their writing will be anonymized they may be more revealing or open in their responses when participating in a survey. Anonymizing written text can include using a standardized language and substituting alternate language when common phrasing is used.
Organizations may desire to know the opinion of their employees, customers and members in order to improve performance. An example may be a survey of employees of an organization. An employee may not provide candid feedback because they are concerned that their writing style may identify themselves in the survey. This may be of special concern in a small organization or sub-category of an organization.
Herein the terms “text” and “written text” are not limited to so-called “text messages,” such as are commonly sent via mobile phone, for example. Rather, the terms may refer to writings, in general, regardless of format, how produced or how transmitted. Likewise, the term “text author” refers to the author of a writing.